Avatar: book 1: Earth
by LaceForest
Summary: When Korra is Murdered, the hunt was on to find the next Avatar, the people who murdered her wanted to stop the Avatar chain, and they will stop at nothing to find the next one... what happens when that next one... can hear Korra's voice? (i'll change the title to whatever when i know a good title!)


**Avatar – After Korra**

 **Book one; Earth chapter one**

 **This will be the next avatar! Yay?**

 **Chapter one**

 **Takara's POV!**

"Taka, Dear! Come here!" I heard my mother call from the other room, and I ran over, we were going to move to "The New Republic City" soon, I'm exited!

I'm not really sure why… maybe because I'm 8…

 _Taka… maybe you should go check what your mother wants…_

The voice talked in my mind,

"I know! Calm down _Korra_!"

I turned and started out my room, and down to my mother, who was in the kitchen.

"There you are!" she smiled, and I nodded, "Yup!" I turned in my School uniform; it was a darkened green, with brown, baggy pants, that where Way to long, flats that where going to be gone in the first five minutes and so on.

"You're going to be late for lava bending class! Don't you want to see the fire sages?" she beamed, and I giggled, "Sure sure, love you!" I turned and grabbed my lunch, and she smiled, "love you"

I ran out the door, my hair was a short and shaggy with a headband and was a mess; my hair was a dark brown, basically black, and my eyes where green of course!

I shoved some bread into my mouth, and my friend "Korra" she calls herself stared going through our routine.

 _Okay, food I know is a check… umm… clothes, shoes…_

'Korra…' I interrupted her.

 _Come on Taka work with me…_

'Korra, I got this!'

 _Okay, fine, but one day you're going to forget something!_

'Yes I know'

 _Okay fine… and when the Fire sages come, don't mention me, okay?_

'Again, I still don't understand…'

 _Well like I said before, when you're older, I'll tell you!_

'Okay! I know! But Why? Simple version please!'

 _Well all I can tell you is, remember that… thing I showed you?_

I nodded, 'Ya, the one about being attack?'

 _Ya, well… how do I put this… there's a reason you can talk to me… like this._

'Alright, fine, don't let the creepy old dude find out about you' I rolled my eyes

 _Ya, good…_

'Now shut up, and don't distract me, we're here!'

I could hear Korra laugh slightly… Meany…

I walked into my school, and looked around, plopping my bag next to the other, and kicking off my shoes, and ran over to the crowd.

"Takara! Why are you late, Again?!" my teacher looked me in the eye, daggers.

"I woke up late, sorry, I'll try and get here sooner tomorrow!" I smiled, and stomped a foot onto the ground, razing a seat for me.

I sat down, and my teacher, also known as Bolin, rolled his eyes, and stepped aside, showing three old men.

A kid to my left tapped my shoulder, and I turned, "Taka… Guess who's here?"

I shot the boy a look, "Oscar! I know! Your uncle!" I whisper shouted, and the Fire sages started to speak.

"So, as you may all know; the hunt- I mean search for the Avatar is still going; it's been 8 years since our dear Avatar Korra was found _murdered_."

I blinked 'hey, that's your name'

 _Ya, I know, now listen!_

'Okay, sheesh…'

"And we know the next Avatar will be an earth bender, about your guys age" the old sage gave a creepy smile.

"So we wanted to test you all" Everyone groaned, "we'll start with… you" he pointed at Oscar, who smiled and got up, running over, and into a room.

A few minutes later, he walked out, a little upset, when he sat down, his head drooped.

"What happened?" I leaned over, and his eyes looked up to me, "They said I wasn't the Avatar…"

I blinked, "oh" and sat back in my seat, not really caring…

After everyone went up, it was FINALLY my turn!

"Takara… Ass-strong"

I stood "it's 'Unstrung'"

He rolled his eyes, and my lovable teacher snickered.

I wondered over, and into the room.

They closed the door, "hello" I smiled

 _Don't Smile!_

'Gees Korra, you really don't like them…'

"Alright, you're the last one today" the man smiled, and I nodded.

"We are going to have one of our men fight you, and see how you do" he smiled, again creepy…

I nodded, and walked over to around the middle of the ring.

A man twice my side walked on, he smiled, amber eyes looked to green.

I smiled, "Hello there!"

 _Come On Taka! You Can Take This Guy! Beat His As- Butt!_

I love Korra's encouragement…

"Hello" his voice deep, "Alright!" one of the elder sages said, stepping up to us, "I want a nice clean fight, okay!?"

I nodded, and so did the giant…

 _Taka, he's not a giant…_

'HE IS IN MY BOOK!'

 _It's because you're short! Drink your milk!_

'Korra, fight? Remember?'

 _We'll talk later…_

I eyed him, and the ref like sage yelled go.

I pulled my hands up, and he shot fire, and I hopped it.

Then kicked a rock at him, smacking him in the shoulder, he stumbled back, and flung flames at me.

I did a back flip, and through two small rocks at him from my hands.

He ducked, and slid fire under my feet before I landed.

My eyes widened, I was going to get my feet burned.

I whipped my hands up.

 _Takara! No!_

The flame dispersed, and I stepped onto unscratched earth.

The large man stopped, and I stayed on my feet.

But the Sage walked back up, and looked at me, with another creepy smile.

I took a step back, and he chuckled,

"Hello… Avatar"

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'm not really sure if I should continue is, so if you like it, tell me!**

 **…**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


End file.
